Past life
by Mihakuu
Summary: The wizard's past life. What caused him to be so antisocial? Why do Skye, Vaughn, and Vivi all have silver hair? How did the mysterious wizard get his different colored eyes, tattoo, and love of stars? Ment as a pre-Animal Parade.


They were gone.

Gone forever.

Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave him there in the Goddess forsaken place of _Waffle Island_? He was _alone_.

And he despised them for leaving him behind.

They got to leave _together_ hand in hand as they joined the Goddess in her Kingdom while he was left behind in their run down shake in the forest.

_I hate them! I will do everything to be nothing like them! I can do it! I can do anything they couldn't!_

Slamming his fist into the wall in anger, Gale knocked a book from the highest shelf. Picking up the book, the young child started to laugh out loud.

-o-

This was all wrong.

All wrong indeed.

_Why!? Why is this happening!? I did everything exactly like the book says!_

Flames rolled across his body and licked up towards his right eye. I was so horrible, like being stabbed and burned alive at the same time. His vision started to fade towards blackness as he let the flames have his body; it was no use fighting magical fire. Not anymore.

Before his vision he could swear he could see a figure at his doorway, a simple white dress fluttering in a nonexistent wind. He let his mind go because there was no chance she was there ~ his mother had died two years ago when he was three.

-o-

First thing that hit my nose was the smell of fried dough. Food.

_My head hurts so bad. _The five year old whined to himself._ Wait. Shouldn't I be dead!?_

Opening my eyes, or rather, eye a pair of icy blue eyes stared back at me.

"Mama he's awake! He's awake!" she practically yelled in my ear. It had been so long since I heard a voice even, she was a little too much for me to handle. I closed my eye only to have myself _shaken_ awake again. "What's your name? My name's Vivi! Mama said to leave you alone until you woke up, but now I can't wait! You're so different! Mama brought you home and we didn't know if you'd live to see another day! I mean you've been asleep for three days!"

"Sweetheart please leave the young wizard alone. He went through a very bad troubling ordeal and he needs to eat then go right back to sleep." The voice, that was very calm, floated through the door way along with the smell of baked goodies.

Then she appeared in the doorway. Holding a tray with a bowl perched on it she smiled down at him. She was still wearing that white dress that continued to flutter even inside the house and her brown hair hung low across her shoulders, her face held a gentle smile.

"Vivi," that same gentle voice, "go help your father, I'm sure he could use it when it comes to Vaughn." Vivi, or whatever she called herself, merrily skipped out of the room. _Finally._

Closing the door with her hip, she turned to face me, her smile faded from her face… maybe she wasn't so nice as she seemed…

"You acted very stupidly, you know?"

"…Stupid…?"

"Yes, Stupid." She wagged a spoon in my face before scooping up some beef stew and shoving it into my mouth. I have to say, it was a wonderful stew, making my mouth water. I was so hungry, I couldn't help but to grab the spoon and start scarffing it down, barely taking time to chew it.

She leaned on her hand and watched me eat, if I hadn't been so hungry it might have disturbed me. When I was done she took the tray and set it aside and started to untie the ties around my eye.

"This might hurt at first." She warned, "but maybe it will teach you some patience when it comes to Wizardry."

Oh Goddess did it hurt. It was like Vivi came back into the room with a box of crayons, no Highlighters, and colored **everything **while **screaming**. Out of pain I covered my right eye again, the world was set right again.

"What… did you do… to me…?" _this had to be her fault! What did she DO to me!?_

"_**I **_did nothing but come into your burning house and pulled you out." _Why? _"If you had really researched what you were doing you would of known that you couldn't handle the amount of power that the earth can dish out!"

"I… umm…"

She sighed, "Don't worry about it now. You really need to sleep now, you're very lucky to be alive right now, if I hadn't seen the power being sucked towards you than…"

_How can she…? _"How…"

Holding up her hand she pointed at her eyes, they were liquid amber, and then she grabbed a mirror on the bedside table. Holding so I could see my face, she told me to look for myself.

My olive skin was as perfect as always except under my right eye. My left eye stared back at me, and truly I hated its color: Green. My father's token of genetics. That … lady nudged me again and pointed to my right hand that was still clamped over my right eye. Taking in a deep breath and preparing myself for the hyper colorful world I moved my hand away from eye and blinked at my reflection.

My right eye was a molten amber color. Looking around I saw the colors move and shift as the moved around the room. The colors moved across the room and ruffled her dress. _So that's why it moves with no wind_. Looking at her more carefully, he noticed her skin glowed softly and her eyes were so bright it hurt to look at them for long. Glancing at my hand I saw that it shone like the sun.

"That will go away as soon as you learn to control the power you took," She looked kind of upset at me but she soon smiled again and she placed her fingers to his forehead, "but you should sleep now." I could only nod at her as I started to drift asleep.

There was one thing I needed to know first…

"What is… your… name…?" it was so hard to keep my eyes open…

She wagged her finger at me, "a Wizard never tells her name!" she was laughing loudly at this point, "But you can call me Lynne, is that ok Sweetie?" picking up the tray she left the room and I saw the colorful winds close it softly behind her. From my resting spot I could hear Vivi's excited voice, a man's gentle laugh, and a baby's cries as I slipped into a dream world.

My last thought: _but girls aren't Wizards, they're Witches. _Somehow just the thought of a Witch angered him.

-o-

"The stars are something that should bring you happiness Sweetie." Lynne gazed up into the sky while bouncing baby Vaughn on her knee. Vivi had climbed a tree to watch the sky from further up, sometimes she was a bit to energetic for her own good. Lynne's husband, Skye, was walking out with tonight's dinner of curry rice so we could eat outside.

It was her firm belief too. That night she spent the entire night painting the inside of my room so that when I stared up at my ceiling I could see the different constellations. To say the least she was determined to get me to open up to her, but after a year of me living with her I still had barely spoken a word since that first night. She tried to get me interested in many things, like her bakery shop, but when I showed no interest in baking she turned towards the sky.

She moved dinner outside on warm nights so they could star gaze while they ate their food, she had painted his room so he could see the night sky. She even enchanted the mural so that the stars would twinkle and every night, after seeing to Vaughn, she would come in and talk about the different stars and meanings of constellations. She even had a large telescope delivered to the house and a second floor walkway around the house.

"Hey wake up Sweetie." I was being shaken away again.

"Urghisisfmdklks?" I was not a morning person. A warm mug was shoved into my hand, which took me by surprise.

"Drink it but for Goddess' sake don't tell Skye or he'll have my head for giving coffee to a six year old!" she laughed quietly then started pulling me out of bed, "Come on or you'll miss it!"

Stepping onto the balcony outside, I stared in awe at the sky. Streaks of different colors raced across the sky so face it was hard to where the one color stopped and one began.

"What… is… it…?" the first full sentence I had used in a year.

She only smiled at me and patted my head lightly, "it's a meteor shower… almost pure magic. Their magic is so different from this world's that any meteor that is found on earth is a well sought after item by all magic users."

"Then … why don't… you… want to… find one…?"

She smiled down at me, "Why would I? I have everything I want already in my life. I need no more magic anymore."

"I don't… understand?" _Why give up such power and be weak like them. Weak people didn't last long._

Her smile saddened "Maybe one day you will, Sweetie."

"Making a wish on a shooting star always brings good luck!" Vivi said next to me. I jumped because I didn't know she had come out as well.

"What do you… mean… wish?" This was possibly the first sentence I have ever spoke to Vivi. She grabbed my hand, without asking I might add, and turned back towards the sky. "Something you want deep down in my heart. Ask the Goddess for it."

Lynne's hand ruffled my hair, "Make your wish then go to bed soon. Vivi, bed now, quit harassing him." Then they were gone, the curtains waving in the slight summer's breeze.

_But tomorrow they'll be there in the morning, smiling at me like fools while getting flour all over the kitchen. Vivi will start a flour fight with her dad and between laughing at her eldest and husband and her squalling baby, Lynne was bound to put the wrong type of sugar into a batch of cookies only to have them turn out wrong. They were a family._

_ He had no right to be there, he wasn't Lynne's child but rather the child of two lost souls. _

_ But I want to be… I want to be family… Goddess why do you taunt me with a family I wish I had after I lost my own parents. I wish I could be part of a family again. To be loved again. _

Gale pulled himself back into his bed and set the mug on the bedside table. Looking over at it he noticed that it had a picture of a mother duck and three ducklings following after her. He laughed silently at Lynne's love of her favorite animal. She might be the only grown woman to have more stuffed animals than her children.

-o-

"Mother!" _oh she can be so embarrassing!_

"BUT you're **so cute**!" She practically squealed.

She pinched me cheeks, which she tended to a lot in the past fifteen years. I was having to wear Vivi's flowery apron to work into since his plain one was now officially ruined.

Apparently _**Vivi**_ thought it would be funny to turn my nice black and white striped apron into a pair of pants. Pants for crying out loud! But he couldn't stay mad at her for long; she would just stare at him with those puppy dog eyes and pout until I finally forgave her. Then she'd jump up and hug me so tight I almost passed out, and then she'd kiss me while I was too out of breath to object.

He just never had the heart to do that sort of thing.

-o-

Vaughn was leaving the nest first out of all of us, which surprised nearly all of us. The only one not surprised but his sudden decision was Lynne. She knew her babies and one of her ducklings had learned to fly.

The day that he had left for the city was tearful for everybody, even I cried, seeing him leave. After sixteen years living with him, Vaughn had become a little brother to him. Lynne was the strongest person that day. She gave him a hug and a cowboy hat to remember them by. Then he was gone.

That night she cried outside as she watched the stars. I couldn't bring myself outside to comfort her; I just stood inside as she watched the stars until I fell asleep watching her.

-o-

"Lets go eat on the mountain top tonight everybody!" Lynne declared as everyone worked hard to clean the shop before closing. We all agreed but something was bothering me about today.

Apparently I wasn't the only on bugged by it either

Vi pulled on my shirt as she finished her task. She looked at me with a look of terror that only foreshadowed what was to come that night.

-o-

"This is such a beautiful night to have dinner." Vivi smiled at me as we all watched the stars. I had grown used to the beautiful lacing of colors but I never grew tired of the beauty of it all. I loved the sky. And coffee but that may have to do with a certain night when I was six. Ehehehe…

"Exactly." The latest voice was _not_ one of the family.

We all turned to see a very angry God sitting in a throne made of rock. His flaming red hair reminded me of the day mother had rescued me from the fire in my abandoned house. She still was wearing that plain white dress that waved even where there was no wind.

She looked as timeless as the God sitting upon his throne.

He banged his arms on the chair creating a boom that sent birds flying and Vivi jumped into my arms. Mother only stood in front of the God. A mother duck protecting her ducklings.

Lynne bowed to the God, "What is it that mi lord wishes from us?" her ton was sincere but her body practally screamed for him to leave her family alone.

The God, Ignis as the books called him, rubbed his temple as if in pain. Could Gods get headaches? "The line of the Witch Princess is as long as the Goddess and mine. While our bodies are immortal, the Witch Princess's is not. She was exiled for her jealousy."

Lynne was a Wizard though, her anger towards witches was deeply ingrained in her as it was in me, but she seemed to position herself between the God and Vivi.

_**Vivi?**_

"Kikilyn you are next in line."

"WHAT!?!" I jumped up with Vivi still in my arms, "You can't do that! She'll…"

I never got to finish my sentence before he touched mother. _How dare he!?_ She dropped to her knees and dad ran to her. I pulled Vivi into my chest and covered her ears just as Lynne started screaming.

I couldn't look at her. She was a witch but she was my mother but she was a witch but she was the woman who had saved my life.

My heart was breaking.

Her screaming just kept getting louder and louder. Vivi looked up into my eyes, hers welling with tears. Skye was trying his best to comfort his wife but she keep screaming and shoving him away.

"PLEASE! Make it stop! Don't make her go through this! Please!" Vivi screamed at the God who only watched as Lynne scream and writhe by his feet.

"Is that your wish mortal?" he looked at her and I felt like punching the God myself.

"YES! Please make it stop!" Vivi sobbed.

"Very well." He turned to Lynne and picked her up, by her face. Her tears streamed into his hand and only his hold on her kept her from screaming. "I am… disappointed in you. I thought you might be the one person to break the hate bond between witches and wizards for once and for all."

He hefted her higher in the air, "I was wrong." With that he flung her off the cliff.

"MOM!" Vivi and I shouted at the top of our lungs

Tears streamed from Lynne's eyes as she fell. She closed her arms around herself as she fell, to die alone. Only to have dad's arms wrap around her.

_They'll leave together too._

"Their love is stronger than I've ever seen. I am surprised, an ex-thief and an exiled wizard, who would think they could love so much." The God sat down on his throne again.

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" Vivi screamed as she approached the God. She threw a punch at him, which he caught easily.

"Vivi no!" _ too late._

I pulled her in a hug but she shoved away, her eyes were no longer icy blue like her father's but champagne of a witch.

"Leave me alone you _**wizard**_!" She ran off the platform towards the mine. I didn't follow because there was no point. There was no point of fighting the hate bond because not even mother could break its bond.

_Again I was left alone, this time on the top of a mountain instead of a wrecked home._

_ They were gone._

_ Gone forever._

_ Why did they have to die? Why did they have to leave him there in the Goddess forsaken place of Waffle Island? He was alone._

_ but he didn't despised them for leaving him behind._

_ They got to leave together hand in hand as they joined the Goddess in her Kingdom while he was left behind in their home on Waffle Island._

_ But he finally understood. He finally understood why his parents had left hand in hand. He understood why Lynne and Skye had left together._

_ It was love._

-o-

_Oh Gale I love you so._

_Never forget. Never forget what it's like, our family. Never forget how it feels to be loved._

_Oh Gale I love you so._

_**How was it? This was just a one shot born from sleepless nights and writers block. I would really like to hear your input on any of my stories. It's easier to write when people tell you how you're doing. Please review if you made it this far the 2 mins it takes to write a note would mean the entire world to me. Pretty please?**_


End file.
